Beg for More
by StupidLeeches
Summary: A snow storm strikes Forks and leaves an annoyed Charlie trapped with Rosalie. Entry for the Alternate Shippers Challenge. Rated M for lemons. AH.


"**The Alternate-Shipper Challenge"**

**Title:** Beg for More

**Pen name: **StupidLeeches

**Existing work:** N/A

**Primary Players: **Charlie and Rose

**Disclaimer: **This is a bit of a smutty tale so if that's not cool with you or if you are under 18, please don't read. We aren't SM, we just like to play with her characters and make them do naughty non-canon things.

**To see other entries, please visit the C2: **http:/www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/community/Alternate_Shipper_Challenge_Entries/81593/99/0/1/

Charlie walked through the double doors into the emergency room and glanced around at the bustling staff. Turning down the corridor that would lead him to Carlisle's private office, he stopped outside the door labeled "Dr. Carlisle Cullen" and knocked soundly. Carlisle called out for him to enter so the Chief of Police pushed the door open, sticking his head inside.

"Hey Charlie, come on in." Carlisle stopped typing and leaned back in his chair, nodding at the chair across from his desk, "Have a seat."

Charlie had met Dr. Cullen when he moved his family to Forks three years ago, accepting the job as Chief of Medicine. As far as Charlie was concerned, this rural town was lucky to have a doctor of Carlisle's caliber. Running the hospital meant Carlisle spent many nights away from his family, and unfortunately, the news Charlie was about to deliver to Carlisle meant a long night ahead for both men.

Charlie dropped down in the oversized chair across from the good doctor. It wasn't commonplace for the Forks' Chief of Police to be all smiles and merriment, but the look of concern on his face was evident and put Carlisle on edge.

"What's going on?" Carlisle asked, cutting right to the chase. He was due in a meeting in thirty minutes and didn't want to waste time.

"There's a snow storm heading this way. It's already started flurrying so I suspect it'll be getting dicey around here soon."

One thing that annoyed Charlie was people's general lack of respect for the laws when they were on the road. Speed limits were set up for a reason, not just for the heck of it. It infuriated him more when people thought they could handle driving in severe weather. Nine times out of ten, they couldn't, which caused more work for him, and possibly Carlisle and his staff.

Carlisle took a deep breath and sighed. The last thing he wanted to hear about was the possibility of keeping his staff hopping all night long because people were inconsiderate and unsafe. There was bound to be wrecks left and right and probably some broken bones, from those that decided to sled down the hills.

"I'll call in a couple more doctors and nurses, in case we need the assistance," Carlisle informed Charlie, going into emergency mode.

"That's probably a good idea Doc. I'm going to place some of my men around town and put the emergency management team on alert."

Charlie and Carlisle both stood, Dr. Cullen following the Chief to the office door and out into the hallway.

"Thanks for stopping by, Charlie. I'll let my staff know so they can plan on it being a long night."

"Yeah, sure thing. If there's anything I can do, let me know. I'll send a car over here in case it's needed."

Carlisle shook Charlie's hand and turned to walk away. He stopped after only taking a few steps and turned back, calling out Charlie's name, "Would you mind stopping by my house? Esme and Edward are in Seattle but Rose is at home alone. I just want to make sure she's ok. Knowing her she won't bring in firewood in case the power goes out."

Charlie tried to hold in the cringe at the mention of Carlisle's oldest child's name. He didn't mind doing a favor for the Doc, but man, he sure didn't want to have to deal with the spoiled twenty-one year old either.

"Yeah, I'll take care of it. Give dispatch a call if you need anything else. I'm sure if we get the ice and snow they are calling for it won't be long until power lines are down."

"Thanks again, Charlie!" Carlisle called over his shoulder before hurriedly walking down the hall.

Charlie grumbled as he walked back through the bustling entrance. He ran his hand through his hair, sending it sticking up every which way. There were few parts of his job that he disliked. Having to deal with a spoiled little brat was one of those things. Ever since Rosalie had graduated college and moved in with her parents and brother, she'd been a thorn in his side. It wasn't like she caused a lot of trouble, not with the law anyhow, but she and her friends were just the biggest... Well, to be honest, they were the biggest group of bitches he'd ever seen.

Angela, Jessica and Lauren were stuck like glue to Rosalie and he dreaded seeing them around town. They sneered at him if he dared to speak to them. As if being the Chief of Police in Forks was such a horrible thing. The funny thing was, at thirty-one it wasn't like he was ancient, but they made him feel like a skeevy old man. Like speaking to them, just saying hello, was his way of flirting with them. _Not likely._ He wasn't interested in a woman these days. After his unsuccessful marriage to Renee and their divorce, he'd decided not to bother anymore. Even if he was interested in a female, it certainly wouldn't be any of those girls.

Unfortunately, Rosalie worked in the hospital and he ran into her more than he liked. She'd surprised him by actually being into, and good at, helping people. Carlisle had helped her out by recommending her for a job in the business office. Rosalie was in charge of patient care, making sure everything went smoothly and without complaint. After meeting her for the first time, Charlie really didn't think she'd be able to manage the job, with her snotty attitude toward people.

He had come to find out that the snotty behavior was only directed towards him. With everyone else, she got along great. If Charlie was honest with himself, he could admit Rosalie was amazing at her job. However, that didn't change Charlie's opinion of her. To him, she was still the same sarcastic, know it all, rich girl that she'd always been. Her ability to do her job didn't have anything to do with it.

"You owe me big, Carlisle," Charlie muttered as he climbed into the cruiser and drove away from the hospital.

The light flurry of snow had picked up in the short amount of time Charlie had been talking to Carlisle. As he drove along, slower than the normal speed limit both wanting to avoid going to the Cullen's house and to be safe, he kept his sharp eyes on his surroundings. One of the important parts of being the Chief, Charlie felt, was making sure that everything in town ran smoothly. He was always willing to help anyone, no matter what they needed. Even if it was the Docs spoiled daughter.

-0-

Rose stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her hair, then her body. Just as she stepped onto the plush carpet of her bedroom she heard a pounding on the front door, followed by the doorbell chiming. She rolled her eyes and huffed, jogging through bedroom and down the stairs. She was annoyed that the girls were early. She'd never be ready on time with them here so early. All they wanted to do was gab and gossip while they 'borrowed' things from her closet before they all went out later.

Rose jerked the front door open, expecting to see Lauren, Angela and Jessica standing there. Instead, it was Charlie Swan and her heart jumped into her throat at the sight of him. He was in his uniform, of course, she'd never seen him out of it- or that is, in normal street clothes. _Hmm, Charlie out of his uniform might not be a bad sight actually_. She shook her head to clear her thoughts and glowered at him, reminding herself that this man hated her.

"What do you want?" she asked, her voice coming out harsher than she really intended.

"I'm here to check on you," he grumbled and Rose had to fight the smile that tugged at her lips. "Your dad asked me to make sure you had the common sense to bring in some firewood. There's a snow storm coming in."

The implication that she was too stupid to take care of herself made her mouth curve down into a scowl. No wonder she didn't like this man, he was always saying the harshest things to her. Treating her like a dumb blonde when she was honestly anything but. She'd worked her ass off to get her education but a lot of people assumed she had been pampered, given anything she wanted or asked for. She knew from the first moment she'd met Fork's Chief of Police that he didn't like her. It was obvious he thought she hadn't earned her position at the hospital on merit, but because her Daddy had pulled a few strings.

"First of all, according to the news, it's just going to snow a moderate amount," Rose sniffed and tilted her face so that her nose lifted into the air. "Secondly, you could have just told him you'd come by and then not bother. Sorry Charlie, I'm going out and-."

"The news never gets the weather right. You aren't going any where, Miss Cullen." Rose bristled at the tone of his voice and the way he said her name. "You are going to stay here," he instructed her, pissing Rose off even more. "And how about you put some clothes on?" Charlie told her gruffly and nodded his head at the towel covering her body.

Not until he mentioned it did she realize she was standing there shaking in the cold while he stood in the doorway. Just talking to him set her temperature to rising, and not in an "I'm having amazing sex and I'm on fire" type of way. He pissed her off like no one else could.

"I'm going to go gather wood while you put some clothes on. Leave the door unlocked," he told her dismissively before walking back down the porch stairs.

Rose slammed the door behind him and walked back upstairs, grumbling about arrogant assholes the whole way.

-0-

Charlie used all of his annoyance to break the large pieces of firewood into quarters. The sound of the axe driving through the wood gave a satisfying thwack with every downward swing. He made a couple of trips into the house and stacked the wood next to the fireplace. On his last trip outside he glanced up at the staircase before walking outside. She had some obnoxious screaming music blaring.

He stomped back outside, mouth turned down into a frown. As he chopped, he tried to get her out of his mind. Who in their right mind comes to the door in only a towel? For all she knew, he could have been an axe murderer. Forks might be a small town but they still had criminals around. The Cullen's house was in the middle of nowhere, sure, but there she was parading around in next to nothing, just begging a man to-. He swung the axe down harder, wood chips flying all around him.

Once he finished the final stack he took a second to catch his breath and look up at the sky. The snow was coming down harder, the Cullen's yard now completely white. His eyes strayed to the only window with a light on. Rosalie's silhouette was visible through the sheer curtains behind the glass. Charlie looked away quickly, turning to pick up more wood in order to distract himself. He nearly dropped a quarter piece when his eyes were drawn back to the glass. Rosalie had turned her body and he could make out the curve of her breasts. _Ah hell_, he thought when the firewood he'd picked up almost fell from his arms and brushed his crotch, hitting his- wood.

How the hell could he be attracted to someone that was so snotty? "That's what happens when you don't have sex, idiot," he told himself grumpily, "anything with legs will turn you on." Charlie turned away from the window, picked up the remaining pieces of firewood and walked back into the house.

-0-

Rose flipped off the light switch and walked back downstairs. She'd tried to take her time getting dressed, even drying her hair, in the hopes that the good ol' Chief would be gone by the time she was finished. No such luck. Charlie was busy stacking wood up the against the wall next to the fireplace. He'd brought in more than enough for a night of snow. Either he was really bored and trying to avoid his law man duties or he really took his promise to Carlisle seriously. In any event, she really wished he'd just hurry up already. When Rose reached the bottom step she stopped. The Chief had removed his coat and flung it over the coat rack by the front door. He was wearing his usual uniform shirt. In Rose's opinion, polyester wasn't all that sexy but the way it strained against his back, that was kind of nice. Rose licked her dry lips and tried to pull her gaze away from the flexing muscles.

"You really shouldn't leave," Charlie's voice interrupted her drooling and pulled her attention up to his face as he stood.

"I really don't care what you think. My friends are coming over. We have plans," she told him indignantly.

"Look, as the Chief I could make you stay home. I'm asking you nicely not to go out. It's gotten pretty bad and will only get worse-" Charlie's words were cut off by the sound of his cell phone ringing. He pulled it out of his pocket, smirking when he saw the name on the display. "Hey baby," he said in a sweet voice when he flipped the phone open and put it to his ear.

Rose narrowed her eyes and watched him walk across the room from her. She'd never heard that tone of voice from him. Must be a girlfriend. That thought annoyed her more than having him here did. This was odd and didn't make sense at all. He spoke quietly into the phone, his voice muffled so that she only picked up a word here and there. "Snow...safe...miss you" and then almost whispering as he walked back toward her. When Rose looked up, their eyes met and she realized he was watching her closely. "I'll see you soon, baby. I love you," he said before closing the phone.

"Obviously you aren't going to listen to what I'm telling you. The least you could do is respect your father's wishes and stay home. I'm sure you could make up for the lost whoring time another night." Charlie looked annoyed that she wasn't going to back down. The last part of his statement really caught her attention and made her see red.

"'Whoring time'? Really Chief, is that any way to talk to a lady or your friend's daughter? Talk about lack of respect!" Rose curled her toes around the stair she was standing on and prepared to step down when Charlie walked closer.

"If you acted like an actual lady and not some wild-"

"I do not act like-," Rose paused and held her hand up in the air and took a deep breath. "It's really not any of your business what I do when I'm out with my friends, you judgmental ass."

"'Judgmental ass'? What would your dad say if he heard you talk to a man of the badge like that?"

"I'll tell you what you can do with that badge of yours, Charlie Swan."

"Careful, Miss Cullen," Charlie stepped closer, the toes of his shoes hitting the bottom stair. With his height it put him practically nose to nose with her.

Rose glared into his eyes. She'd never noticed how deep brown they were. He had a bit of a bump on the top of his nose, no doubt from it getting broken a time or two. She had noticed when he walked in that he looked a bit different and at close inspection she realized what it was. Charlie had the beginnings of a mustache and his chin and jaw were scruffy. Damn it. She liked scruff. And a mustache wasn't too bad either. It seemed to really frame a nice pair of kissable lips. Rose had jerked away from him when she realized she'd started to lean forward. _What the hell is wrong with me_?

-0-

Her eyes were a bright blue, something Charlie had never had the privilege of noticing before now. Whether it was because he stood so close to her or because, for once, she wasn't squinting at him, he didn't know. He watched her eyes widen after darting down to his lips. She swayed backwards, the ice blue narrowing at him once again. Rosalie turned and stomped up the stairs. Charlie shrugged and turned to wander through the living room and into the kitchen. He'd been at the Cullen house more than enough times to know his way around. Even though Carlisle and Esme were older than him, he found them to be good friends.

Charlie pulled open the refrigerator door and grabbed a bottle of water. What he really wanted was the beer that was nestled next to the lined up sodas. It would be a while before he could have anything like that. No doubt his shift wouldn't end until this snow had passed through and the roads had cleared. That could take days depending on how bad the storm was.

Charlie could hear Rosalie upstairs, slamming doors and drawers, stomping all around. He chuckled because it made him think of Bella when she was throwing a tantrum. Of course, Bella was only seven years old so it made more sense for her to be a brat when she didn't get her way. He walked back into the living room and flopped down on the couch, waiting for Rosalie to reappear.

And reappear she did. He looked up from the bottle top he'd been spinning in his hand and all he saw was legs. Fuck me heels and long bare legs attached to a skin tight black dress. She was going to freeze her ass off in that. That is, if he actually allowed her to leave the house, which he wasn't, but that's not the point. His eyes traveled up her torso and he sucked in a breath. _Fuck me, she's not wearing a bra_. That was more than evident with the way her nipples were calling his attention through the fabric of her dress. "Suck me, lick me, bite me, please," they were saying.

What the fuck was wrong with him? He couldn't look at her that way. She was practically a kid and the last thing he wanted to do was get involved with another female. Especially one as high maintenance as Rosalie. Charlie cringed at that idea. He watched her walk over to an end table, pick up a small purse and throw her cell phone into it. She didn't say one word to him as she turned and walked toward the front door. Charlie slowly capped his water bottle and placed it on the coffee table before standing. Rosalie was sliding her slender arms into her coat when he approached her.

She didn't look at him when she placed her hand on the doorknob and began to turn it in rebellion. One way or another she was going to prove him wrong, it seemed. She had her keys clutched in one hand and when she pulled the door open a blast of cold air and snow flurries fluttered in. Charlie stepped back, letting the full weight of the blowing wind jerk the door out of her hand. It nearly knocked her off of her feet and Charlie jumped forward to grab her by the arm.

He jerked her keys out of her hand, the door flapping in the wind, "You aren't leaving this house."

Her gaze was locked on the outdoors. Her shoulders drooped and she growled, "Looks like you aren't either."

Charlie looked out to his cruiser and cursed. A thick blanket of snow and ice glistened all over the car and lawn. Fuck. He hadn't taken the time to stop and put on snow chains. He'd never be able to dig his car out enough to put the chains on, let alone drive down the Cullen's steep and winding driveway in these conditions. How the hell did it happen so quickly? He'd just been outside not a few minutes before and it hadn't been nearly as bad as all that.

"Now I'm stuck here with you. Fan-fucking-tastic," Rosalie growled.

Charlie grabbed the flapping door and shoved it closed, slamming his palm against the wood. He let his head drop down while he leaned against the barrier between himself and freedom. He inhaled sharply, probably the worst thing he could have done with her standing this close. His nostrils were filled with her scent, something sweet and spicy- seductive, no doubt also expensive as hell.

Charlie lifted his head and jerked the door open, just to gauge how bad it truly was. The snow was nearly up to the bottom of his car door. Without saying a word he closed the door once more and turned away from Rosalie. He had a few calls to make. First, to the station to let them know he was unavailable until further notice. _Isn't that just great_?

He was assured that everything was ok at the station and that there had been very few wrecks called in. At least some of the town's people had listened to him when he asked them to stay home. Unlike some people, he noted, glancing over at Rosalie, who had started jerking her coat off. She threw her purse, keys and phone down on the entry way table and spun to face him.

She still looked pissed off. Like Charlie could do anything about the snow. _He'd warned her, hadn't he_? _He most certainly had_, he thought smugly.

"I bet your girlfriend will be pissed you are stuck here with me, since I'm a whore."

"I never said you were a whore."

"Sounded like it to me," Rosalie said. She was standing in the middle of the living room, hands on her hips and that same narrow eyed look on her face. "I'd better call Ang, Jess and Lauren to let them know they can't pick me up and I can't leave the house."

Charlie sat down on the couch and dropped his head back against it. Thank goodness those three hadn't arrived early. He wouldn't have been happy to be snowed in with all four of them. That would have been even more of a nightmare.

-0-

_This has got to be some sort of cosmic joke, right_? _I'm stuck here with the freaking Chief of Police for Lord only knows how long_. Rose grabbed her phone from the table, stomping her way up the stairs to make her calls without the Chief listening in. Jessica, Lauren and Angela were all three much in the same position as Rose, aside from being stuck with the most pain in the ass male in the world, that is.

Angela was the last call she made and they spent a few minutes chatting. Angela laughed when Rose grumbled, telling her all about Charlie showing up and now being stuck at the house with the man she loathed most in the world.

"He's nice though, really," Angela said, trying to reassure Rose. It was useless, Rose rolled her eyes at the phone. Angela was "the sweet one" among Rose's group of friends. Jessica and Lauren could be rather vapid but Angela was nice and considerate, always giving others a fair chance. "Ben works with him, you know. He's never had a bad thing to say about Charlie."

"Yeah, he's nice alright. A nice thorn in my side. He's done nothing but be demanding and bossy since he walked in the door."

"He was just doing your dad a favor, Rose. Don't be too hard on him."

"Ok, what should I do? Go make him dinner? Give up my bed for the night?"

Angela laughed at Rose's sarcastic tone, "No! Well, the dinner part wouldn't be so awful. I'm sure he'd appreciate it. You might as well make the situation as bearable as possible. There's nothing you can do about it at this point."

Rose sighed deeply before she muttered, "Yeah, I guess."

The girls said their goodbyes to one another and Rose reluctantly pulled her dress off. As the fabric slid down her body, she couldn't help but remember the look in Charlie's eyes when she had come downstairs. He looked like he wanted to eat her up. Rose was unable to suppress the shiver that traveled down her spine at the memory. Frowning at her body's reaction, she quickly dressed, choosing her favorite pink terry running suit. It was ironic that it would be called that when Rose hadn't purposely done any running a day in her life. She pulled her hair into a high ponytail and trudged back downstairs.

Her feet stumbled and she stopped half way down the staircase. Charlie's head was still resting against the back of the couch, but now his mouth had gone slack. Just as Rose stepped a barefoot down onto the next stair she heard a snore come from Charlie. No wonder his wife left. He sounds like he's cutting down half of the national reserve when he sleeps. She walked the rest of the way down the staircase and across the shiny hardwood floor. As she walked closer to him she bit down on her lip to stifle the laughter that was trying to escape. She slowly, deliberately, lifted her hand, casually knocking Charlie's feet off of the coffee table and onto the floor.

His body flew up off of the couch and he took a defensive stance. Rose raised an eyebrow at his reaction before walking away, going into the kitchen.

Rose dug around for something that would be reasonably easy and fast to cook. There was a carton of half and half, some shredded parmesan cheese and a box of noodles. She decided to make do with the simple ingredients, creating an Alfredo dish. She pulled out a bottle of wine from the small wine refrigerator under the cabinet and popped the cork so it could breath. If she was going to have to spend the night with him, she'd most definitely need a drink. Probably more than one.

-0-

Charlie glared in the direction of the kitchen where Rosalie sounded like a demolition squad with all the noise she was making. She had been very lucky he didn't pull his gun out of reflex. It annoyed him that she'd caught him dozing. He never slept on the job. Never even thought about it because he was always on alert. Even off the clock he was ready to shoot at a moments notice if need be. The smug look on her face really ate at him. He walked slowly into the kitchen, afraid he might have to dodge a pot or pan by the sound of things. It surprised Charlie to find Rosalie at the stove, stirring something that smelled pretty amazing already.

"Careful, Rose, a regular stove isn't anything like your Easy Bake oven."

For some reason he just couldn't help himself, he felt like he had to say something to make her angry. She pushed his buttons just by breathing. Rosalie whirled around to face him, a long wooden spoon in her hand.

"Fuck. You." She uttered the words one at a time, giving them time to sink in and burn him. He had to admit, it made him a little hard, hearing her say it.

Before Charlie could say anything else, Rosalie spat out, "And my name is Rosalie, only my friends and family are allowed to call me Rose. "

Charlie's feet were moving him across the room before he realized his brain told them to, "Someone needs to hold you down and spank you, Rose. You deserve a good, hard thrashing."

"You think you're big enough, Chief? You go ahead and try." Rose stood nose to nose with him. Well, as nose to nose as she could with him being taller than her. She never backed down when she felt the need to defend herself. She knew Charlie wouldn't really hurt her, but no way in hell was she going to allow him to treat her like a child.

Rose slowly, deliberately turned sideways, sticking her hip out, returning her focus to cooking dinner.

Charlie looked down at the round ass she offered to him. His eyes traveled from her hip, up to her eyes and back down again. She wore a smirk on her face and it was obvious she expected him to back off. _Oh no_, he decided, _I need to prove her sexy ass wrong_.

Rose peeked up at the Chief. She thought he wouldn't do anything. She rolled her eyes at him and turned back to the stove.

Just as her back was turned, Charlie took the opportunity to swat at her behind. She gasped and spun around to face him, eyes blazing.

"How dare you!"

Charlie held back the laugh that was dying to escape. How dare he? She's the one that asked for it, sticking her ass out at him. God, and what a nice ass it was. He rolled his eyes internally. Her ass was the last thing he should be thinking about.

"You are such an asshole," Rose yelled. Oh yes, she was definitely steaming.

"And you. Are a spoiled. Little. Brat," Charlie told her in an even tone. With each word he spoke, he stepped closer to her and she took a step back. They both stopped when Rose's back hit the counter top edge. There was no where else to go.

Rose surprised Charlie by growling at him. An actual growl, not just a little dainty sound. It was unbelievably hot. That realization made him mad. Nothing about her should make him that hot.

"You asked for it, as I recall. You said 'You go ahead and try'. Am I correct?" Charlie was using his "Chief of Police" voice and he was smugly satisfied when he noticed Rose shudder.

Rose's hips twitched against Charlie's groin and it was his turn to do the growling. She was making him hard by being so close. He could smell the spicy scent of her skin again and it shot through him like a spark. It was strange having someone he couldn't stand the sight of turning him on just because she pissed him off. It was a first for Charlie, that was for sure.

Rose's eyes narrowed. Charlie knew it was because she felt him. And surprise surprise, a blush was beginning to cover her cheeks. Whether it was out of anger or arousal, Charlie didn't know. But he was sure it wasn't embarrassment. She wasn't that type of girl- or woman. Rose's eyes darted down to Charlie's lips and back up to meet his gaze. Her pupils had dilated just the smallest bit. Oh yeah, definitely not embarrassment.

-0-

Rose was doing her best to control herself. Charlie pressed against her wasn't really helping with that. When he spoke to her the rumble of his chest vibrated against hers. How had she not noticed how deep and rough his voice was? Probably because she hadn't really cared before, she thought.

He really did have nice eyes, when they weren't being all judgmental and harsh. And his lips were pretty nice too, on close inspection. _Stop it_! she told herself. No gazing into his eyes, no checking out his lips to speculate on their kissability. He was still a jerk, and old. So. Old. Mmm. Or not. Maybe experienced was a better term.

Rose rocked her hips against him once more, just to make sure she wasn't imagining the hardness against her hip. Nope. Still there. Ungh. _Not bad, Chief. Not bad at all._ She would never in a million years admit it to anyone else but Charlie was kind of hot when he was all angry and authoritative. Maybe she wouldn't mind having a little fun with him while they waited out the storm. While Rose contemplated it, Charlie must have been doing the same because he suddenly pushed her back against the counter. He pressed his body harder against hers and made her back arch over the counter. Charlie glared at her before his eyes flicked back down to her lips. The corner of his mouth turned up and Rose watched it, fascinated.

Then he was attacking her neck with those nice plump lips. The momentum of his body pushing her back against the counter made Rose stick her arms out on reflex to catch herself. Her outspread hands sent things flying and onto the floor. Charlie nipped along the column of her slender neck and- God did it feel good. His mouth moved up her neck and over to her ear where he nipped at her lobe. His hot mouth on her caused a shiver to skitter up her spine and through her body. Yeah, ok, so he had a nice mouth. Big- mmm deal.

Through her shocked haze she realized Charlie was talking to her, his mouth buried in the skin beneath her ear lobe. "Conceited... spoiled... sexy... brat... bitchy... gorgeous..." Hearing his words only served to fuel the fire in her. The anger morphed into lust and need. He kissed his way back to her mouth and when he covered hers with his she shivered at the intensity.

Charlie's hands rested on Rose's waist, holding her against him tightly. With every shift of her hips his grip tightened then released. He lifted her onto the counter just as his tongue slipped into her mouth. Rose's legs wrapped around his waist and pulled him closer so that he could feel her heat against him. He was hard, harder than she realized or expected and she gasped and had to pull away for air. The wetness between her legs increased at the feeling of him so close to entering her. The removal of a few layers of clothing and she'd have him inside her, hot and hard, pounding roughly.

Rose placed her hands on Charlie's chest, rubbing circles across his nipples with her fingertips. Charlie lifted his head to look into her eyes. His eyes looked much darker than she remembered them being before. In them she saw the same look she had seen him give her in the past and she realized it wasn't always annoyance and disgust on his face. He looked intense and, Rose had to admit to herself, sexy as hell. She was supposed to hate this man, wasn't she? That would be impossible right now.

Charlie leaned down and kissed her deeply, leaving Rose feeling as if he was sucking the very will out of her. There would be no way she could push him away now. Charlie raised his head and looked down into her flushed face before he reached over and turned the stove top off.

"Safety first," he told her with a cocky, un-Charlie like smirk. Rose fought to keep her face smooth of any expression but she knew he could see the effect he was having by looking into her eyes. "I'm going to fuck you, Rosalie Cullen. Kitchen counter or bed?" Charlie asked, getting straight to the point.

Rose moaned when Charlie latched his mouth back onto her neck. What were her options? Hard surface, soft bed? Right here, right now? Or a few minutes delay? Tough decision.

"Here," Rose gasped out between shuddering breaths.

-0-

Charlie grinned against the warm skin of Rose's neck. The tremors he could feel traveling through her body told him a lot more than her cool tone of voice did. It was nice to know that she wasn't always so calm and collected. It was a bit of an ego boost too, having her grind down on his dick, her whimpers and moans echoing in the large kitchen. She wanted him, whether she liked him or not, she was horny as hell and that was as all due to him. He wanted to watch her come undone.

Charlie lifted his head. He pushed his hands beneath the edge of her shirt, bringing it up over her tight stomach, stopping just below her breasts. Rose took matters into her own hands then, reaching down to pull the shirt over her head. The hard nipples he'd been able to feel through their clothes were visible through the thin bra she wore. It didn't take him long to reach behind her and unhook the bra, allowing it to fall to her lap. Charlie watched her breasts bounce free before he placed his hand on her abdomen and ran it up her stomach.

He ran the back of his fingers across one nipple then the other. When Rose jutted her chest out for more he grinned. He was certainly going to enjoy making her beg. He dipped his head, kissing down her neck to her collar bone, then across the swell of each breast. He could feel Rose's panting breaths against the top of his head while his tongue trailed a path down to her nipple. He nipped at it lightly then sucked it into his mouth and swirled his tongue around the tight peak.

Rose's hips found a rhythm, swirling in circles against his cock. Charlie had a hand resting on her hip and slowly began to move it to the waist band of Rose's pants. Her hips jerked against him roughly and he moaned when the zipper of his pants and Rose's pussy caused more friction. Charlie lifted his face and stepped back, giving himself room. Rose tightened her legs around him but he wouldn't allow her to pull him close.

His eyes darted from her face, her glazed over eyes and her swollen lips, down to his hand. Charlie slipped his finger tips into the waist band of her pants, his eyes moving back and forth from her eyes to her pelvis, gauging her reaction. When he hadn't seen any kind of denial or alarm he continued, finding the elastic of her panties. Rose's moans increased in volume and urgency and her hips bucked. She brought a hand around and placed it on top of his, trying to push it further down.

"I can feel the heat rolling off of your cunt. Are you wet, Rosalie?" Charlie asked. She narrowed her eyes at him and he smirked, knowing she didn't exactly care for his word usage.

"Just fucking do it and then get the hell away from me." Charlie laughed at her frustrated outburst.

"You want me to get you off and then stop touching you? That's not really fair, Miss Cullen. I _do_ intend to fuck you. Probably more than once."

He started to pull his hand away, intending to stop but she slapped his arm and growled. Charlie grinned at her reaction. She was definitely a bossy thing. He'd just have to show her who was really in charge. Rose looked up at him through her eye lashes, giving him what Charlie decided to call her "sex kitten" look. The bad part was, he could tell she knew exactly what she was doing, with every look and every touch; she was playing the role of seductress.

Little did she know, Charlie knew how to play too. He was going to do everything he could to make her scream his name over and over, before he allowed himself to get his fill of her. Then they'd see who was really in charge. Charlie pretended to allow her to influence him and slipped his fingers back into her pants, painstakingly slow just to irritate her. Her hips jerked when his fingers once again made contact with her flesh.

Charlie allowed his fingers to dive under her panties, gently sliding along her smooth skin until he reached her wet lips. Rose bucked her hips against his hand and Charlie smiled mischievously. This was going to the best part of his entire day, probably the whole year. Driving Rose out of her mind until she begged for him to stop. Or for more, whichever she chose would be fine with him. Charlie had to bite back the moan that threatened to escape when he felt how wet Rose was. He pressed his fingers into her, slow and easy so that he tempted Rose even more. Rose wrapped her hand around his wrist, trying to force him where she wanted to feel him most.

"Ah ah ah, I'm the boss, Miss Cullen," Charlie tsked at her urgency.

"Kiss my ass, CHIEF. You are not my boss."

"Ah," Charlie mused, "That's what you say now. But wait until I make you beg for me to take you."

"I'll never be-" Charlie cut off Rose's protest by slipping his fingers into her and pressing his thumb against her clit.

"You were saying?"

"Just shut-up and fuck me already, jerk!"

"Hmm, I don't know, I kind of wanted to play with your pussy before I eat it - which I plan to do, before I fuck you senseless."

Charlie was greeted with complete and utter shock and silence from Rose. He ran his eyes from his hand, up her body to her face. She was staring at him, eyes bright with lust and panting breaths coming from her slack mouth. It looked like he finally had her attention. Charlie's gaze didn't stray from her eyes. He wanted to see her reaction to what he was going to do next.

-0-

His finger tip grazed along Rose's slick heat. She never would have dreamed that cranky old Chief of Forks was a horny beast. He had nice long fingers and he definitely knew what he was doing with them. _God, did he have good hands_. Rose arched her back off of the counter as Charlie pressed a second finger into her. _More please_. She didn't even have to say anything. He seemed to know right away what she wanted. Charlie pressed his fingers into her, brushing against- oh sweet Jesus, the motherland. It was cliché, like something from a cheesy romance novel. Very few men knew where to find it but obviously Charlie knew exactly what he was looking for. Her g-spot. It'd been a while since anyone had managed that. _Good man_.

Rose placed her hands over his and stopped his movements. His dark brown eyes questioned hers until she placed her hand over his free one and moved it to tug down her pants. Rose didn't want to give him a chance to talk himself out of his promise. Her hands moved rapidly to the front of his shirt and began to unbutton it before he could stop her. She pushed his shirt open wide until it dropped over his wide shoulders and slide slowly down, stopping at his wrists. He had nice firm abs and the muscles rippled beneath Rose's hands when her fingers danced over his warm skin.

Charlie tried moving his hands to finish pulling off her pants but the sleeves of his shirt restricted his movement. Rose couldn't hold back the bubble of a laugh at the sight of his struggle. She reached down and unbuttoned his sleeves and Charlie jerked the shirt off, flinging it in frustration. Then Rose's hands were back on his chest, his stomach, moving down toward the hook of his uniform pants. She made quick work, releasing it and pulling the zipper down, grinning when she heard Charlie's sharp intake of breath when her hand brushed his hard on.

"Who's the boss now, big guy?"

The words barely left Rose's mouth when Charlie jerked her pants off and allowed his own to drop to the floor. Rose couldn't help the instant reaction at seeing him fully naked. He looked powerful- corded muscles running along his thick neck, down his chest to his waist. Her eyes dropped down and her mouth was instantly dry. Mmm come to mama. The Chief was packing, and she wasn't referring to his police issued weaponry. No sir, he was definitely standing loud and proud, saluting her.

Rose's hand moved down his chest, she sought the flesh she knew would be hot and hard in her hands, "My my, Chief, I never took you for the-"

Rose's hand was stopped by a sharp jerk of Charlie's and her words were cut off by his hot mouth on hers. His tongue teased her mouth open and delved in to meet hers. Charlie's hands were on her hips before Rose could gasp at his sudden movement. He yanked her forward and pulled her thighs wide to accommodate his hips until her legs were wrapped around his waist. Rose could feel the length of him against her wetness and her hips jerked against him. Charlie ground against her, teasing her by sliding his hard length along her slit. Rose didn't bother trying to bite back the moan that escaped. As badly as she hated to admit it, Charlie felt amazing against her and he was driving her a little crazy. She sought relief from the torture and tightened her thighs to pull him closer, wanting him to enter her.

Rose pulled her mouth away from his and bit down on her swollen bottom lip while looking up at him. The intense look on Charlie's face sent a chill shivering up her spine. She'd never admit it to him but she would beg him to fuck her if she had to. She wanted him that much. Needed to feel him that badly. The hell with his promise of tongue fucking her, she wanted his cock. It looked so damn nice.

Okay sure, it had been a while since she'd had sex, so that probably had something to do with it too. Her eyes dropped down past his chest and her hands pushed him back a little so she could see his incredibly hard erection. Rose's tongue flicked along her bottom lip when she noticed the droplet of pre-cum on the head of his cock. She dropped a hand from his chest and reached out to wrap her fingers around him. She glanced up at Charlie's face just as his head dropped, his chin resting on his chest.

Her hand squeezed gently and stroked from the base up to the head. She brushed her thumb over the head, collecting the dewy droplet before releasing him. Rose lifted her hand, intending on bringing it to her mouth when Charlie's hand shot out to stop her. He growled low in his chest and shook his head side to side urgently. It looked like she had his attention now. She shook off his grasp on her hand and before he could stop her, wrapped it around him once more. A stroke up had him panting and his head dropped down to her shoulder. No more Charlie in charge, it would seem. Now she was the one running the show. She liked that. A lot.

Rose placed her free hand on his waist and brought him back closer to her. Using her hand to guide the tip of his cock to her entrance she moved him up and down her wet pussy. She felt a shiver run through the Chief's body and grinned triumphantly at his reaction. This was going to be lots of fun. There wasn't much else she loved more than being able to tease a man. Bring him close to the edge until he was ready to cry uncle then allow him to cool off a little before doing it all over again. Only this time, there was a needling worry in the back of her mind that she couldn't hold out long enough to do it like she normally would have.

"You are such a cock tease," Charlie's gruff voice growled in Rose's ear and she chuckled at the wobbly sound.

"Mmm I know. But you are going to enjoy fucking this cock tease so quit your bitching, Chief, and get to it."

Rose's tone left no room for argument and just as she brought her hips forward on the edge of the counter top, Charlie slowly, torturously pressed into her. Rose groaned and shivered at the feeling of him finally inside her, stretching and filling so deliciously. She turned her face into his neck and bit down on his clean scented skin. The action caused Charlie's hips to jerk violently, pressing in deeper and harder.

-0-

Charlie didn't waste his time on teasing her. Tasting her would have to wait. Her hot pussy clenched around him tightly and oh God did she feel amazing. He placed his hands on Rose's hips and lifted her to a different angle before he pulled out, making her whimper. Her mouth unlatched from the skin of his neck and she lifted her head. Charlie looked into her heavy lidded eyes and pushed back in, delighting in the reactions of her body. The way she seemed to suck him in, the increase of her arousal and the tortured sounds coming from her throat.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard you won't be able to remember your own name. You'll be begging me for more; following me around like a whipped puppy by the time I'm done with you."

"Promises, prom-"

Charlie glided into her harder and Rose gasped a long moan of approval. He released a hand from one of her hips and placed it on her clit, pressing his thumb against it and making Rose's hips jerk out of the rhythm she'd set for herself. Charlie couldn't wait to make her come unglued, to watch her cum on him while he filled her over and over. The flush of color that covered her cheeks, a mixture of her anger and her arousal, told him how close she was to losing it. Her eyes had dropped until they were almost closed tight and her mouth was slack with panting breaths. Harping nag or not, she was sexy as fuck and he was really enjoying seeing her this way.

He didn't have time to do much more than that- the next time he pressed his thumb against her clit and rocked into her a rush of words poured from her mouth. Like a broken record over and over.

"Fuck me. Fuck me harder, please. Harder. Faster. Oh God, yes."

Charlie didn't bother trying to bite back the laugh at the nonsense she was repeating. When Rose realized he was laughing at her she lifted a fist and punched him in the shoulder before gripping his hair and pulling him to her lips. He took her mouth hot and hard, just as his cock dove into her. Even though he was in charge, her words made his body work to bring her what she begged him for, what she wanted from him. He gripped her thighs and brought her hips forward with every thrust of his own. She was so fucking wet and hot and he could feel her pulsing around him. She felt fucking amazing but Charlie made a mental note to never tell her that. She already had a big enough ego without him having to tell her how hot her body was, how she drove him out of his mind with her fuck me heels, long blonde hair and swaying hips.

Charlie felt pretty confident now, with her hips grinding against his, seeking a release after he'd teased her endlessly. He pressed into her once more and Rose's hips began to jerk erratically. Rose gasped out a long "fuuuuuuuck" before slumping against Charlie's chest. That happened a lost faster than he expected, he thought with a smile.

He allowed her time to gather herself, her breathing calmed a bit before he pulled out and slipped back into her. He lifted a hand to her face and forced her head up so he could see the satisfied look in her eyes. Yep, there it was. And damn was she beautiful. Her eyes had a glazed over look about them and she had little beads of sweat on her forehead and upper lip. All because of him. The realization made Charlie growl a little and he dropped his face to kiss her red lips. Rose's mouth opened to accept him; her tongue met his and stroked the roof of his mouth before pulling away.

"You sure do take your duty seriously, Chief." Charlie cocked his head to the side and looked at her questioningly.

"Protect and Serve," Rose explained. "I wouldn't mind a little more serving though."

The expression on her face had Charlie pulling out and sliding back into her with pain stakingly slow movements. Her mouth dropped open and she sighed in approval. He liked this woman, Charlie decided; she gave and let him give her all he needed. Even though she'd just cum she was ready for more. Nope, Rosalie Cullen was not a dainty damsel; she was a hard-core woman that knew what she liked and wasn't interested in anything second rate. It made him want to fuck her all the more. Charlie's head was jerked back when Rose fisted a hand in his hair. The rough gesture made his dick jump inside her and they both moaned.

Charlie's hips began to pump again, slowly at first, so that he could keep his own orgasm at bay. He wanted to cum with Rose this time and knew it wouldn't happen unless he timed it perfectly. Charlie looked down to where they were joined, watching himself move in out and out of her hot body over and over. Seeing it while he felt it added a whole new dimension to what they were doing. Every time he pulled out he felt her grow tighter and tighter, more tense with each stroke. On one of the last thrusts he felt her clutch onto his back with both hands and dig her nails into his skin. He knew she was close but that she wouldn't tell him that voluntarily.

"So fucking close, so close," Charlie muttered into the top of her head.

"Me too, oh God me too," Rose finally admitted between gasping breaths.

-0-

Rose released one of her hands and ran it down his spine, causing Charlie to shudder under her hands. She placed a hand on his hip and slid it around, reaching down. She knew she was close and didn't want to be the first to fall over that cliff. If he made her cum twice before he'd gotten off once she'd never hear the end of it.

Her hand traveled down until she gently took one of his balls in her palm. It was nearly all it took to make him lose all control. The tingling in Rose's spine increased as did Charlie's thrusts. She shifted a leg from around his waist and placed the heel on the edge of the counter, taking him in deeper. He felt so amazing. So so amazing that she wanted to do this again, over and over, even if it was the dreaded Chief of Police that she was doing it with. She had to admit to herself that he was damn good at what he was doing and it was possible she could over look who it was.

A few more thrusts and Rose knew she wouldn't make it much longer. She needed a little help and apparently the good Chief knew it because the next thing she knew, he was rubbing a hand against her clit. Her hand dropped from his balls and wrapped around the back of his neck, bringing his face down to meet hers. One more thrust and that was it.

He stroked in, pulled out, plunged back in again and everything around her exploded. Her eyes squeezed closed tightly and her head dropped back. She felt her body clench around Charlie's just as he thrust into her roughly and let out a long string of expletives with his release.

Aftershocks shuddered through both their bodies. Charlie gently released her body until she was laying against the cool counter top. He dropped his head to her breasts, flicking his tongue along her skin until he reached her nipples. Rose smiled slowly as she lifted her head and placed kisses down his neck, slidding her tongue out, tasting him as she went.

Charlie's pants echoed with hers for a few minutes. Neither of them spoke until Charlie lifted his head to look at her.

"Next time I get to do as I promised," he warned, glancing down and licking his lips.

"I swear to God I'm going to kill you before there is a next time. You might need to wear just your bullet proof vest." Rose shuddered in anticipation and Charlie laughed.


End file.
